The present invention relates to a solar energy collecting panel of the type comprising a hollow, usually cellular, collector through which an intermediate fluid is circulated in use to be heated by solar radiation incident thereon. The heated fluid is brought into heat exchange relationship with an operating fluid, e.g. the fluid of heating installations, the water of a supplying network or the fluid of climatization installations, so as to heat such operating fluid.